Sacrifice
by User 627
Summary: What if Saya's blood did cure the Schiff? What if the war lasted longer? What if Kai actually managed to kill a Chevalier? Everyone was suddenly interested in the boy: Red Shield, The American government,...even Diva. How will he get out of the situation?
1. Prolouge

_"I'm back, Daddy!"_

_An eight year old c__hild said as he entered the apartment door._

_"I won the game, I still have a quarter left..." The boy told his father._

_"Do you want the quarter, Daddy?" The boy asked. He proceeded to walk to his father._

_"Please wake up, Daddy."_

_The boy begged his father. He didn't want to believe what his eyes saw, or rather he really believed his father was sleeping._

* * *

"Please wake up, Irene." Kai begged her. He didn't want to see another one dead. He looked at the fragile girl laying down on the hospital bed. He was sitting down on a chair near Irene, who was dressed all in white, while he was wearing casual clothing.

Kai couldn't believe it, first his real parents, then his foster-father, then he almost lost Riku, now this, Irene.

"You need to eat, Kai." His sister, Saya, told him. "You haven't left this room for three days..." She said, genuinely concerned for her elder brother. Kai still didn't avert his eyes.

"Three days?" He asked her. "I've been here that long..." He already knew the answer, but asked regardless, keeping quiet and making conversations through eye contact was never his thing.

His sister gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry..."

Kai finally made eye contact with her.

"For what?"

"Everything..." She sadly said. Kai never knew much about women, but he knew that was bullshit.

"...Fuck that." He told her."What happened to you back then wasn't your fault. I would've done the same, Saya. Besides, what makes you think blaming yourself will solve any of this?" He asked her, half-angry, mostly cranky from sleep deprivation, and lack of sunlight.

"I-"

Before she could continue, Moses went in and interrupted her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I came to see if Irene is alright?" He asked worried about her.

"Still the same as before..." Kai said emotionless.

"I see..."Moses looked down, obviously depressed. They all cared for the well-being of Irene.

After a few minutes Moses finally told them he had to go deal with Karman and his bickering.

"Oh, and Kai?" He asked before stepping out of the door.

Kai didn't respond, but looked at him in the eyes.

"...I don't know why, but something is telling me to leave Irene to you." He told him. His face quickly turned into a scowl. "...And should anything happen to her. I will find you." Moses said threateningly then quickly left his black-hooded robed still on.

After a while, Saya also left, leaving Kai and Irene alone.

"I made a promise to walk you around Paris, I will keep it." Kai assured her.

_"Calling Kai Miyagusuku, you are needed in the conference room, David." _Kai heard his handler, David. Talk through the speakers. He didn't want to leave Irene behind, but decided one way or another he was going there. David would make sure of that.

He gave Irene one last smile before leaving the room.

Little did he know, Irene smiled back.

* * *

"We have heard rumors, that strange, demon-like creatures are appearing in Paris near the church." David told them."Our mission, is to eliminate them quickly, we will leave about an hour from now, so prepare yourselves.

Kai looked around. Saya was preparing to deal with the threat, with Hagi behind following her. Riku wasn't allowed to go with them, staying here with the rest of the Schiff. Karman was complaining and being held back by Moses. Lulu was happily asking questions at Okamura, who was a bit annoyed. And the rest of the Red Shield operatives were preparing their weapons.

"We will separate into three teams, Saya will go with Hagi, Lewis will go with the other Red Shield operatives, Kai will go with me." David stated the battle plan.

"Yes, sir!" The operatives responded immediately.

"And Kai, I need to talk to you, in private." David told the young boy.

When everyone left the room, only David and Kai were left.

"Kai, have you ever participated in a mission like this, before?" David asked, already knowing the answer.

"...no."

"Then this is what you will need to do..."

David told him about the equipment he needed to wear, why he was put with him. The only thing Kai could think about was Irene, so he blocked out most of the lecture.

"...Do you understand me, Kai?"

"Yes." He said halfheartedly, hoping that David thought he was listening.

"Then go..."David ordered.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kai was dressed the same as the other operatives, a black military outfit. Leaving the locker room, he met up with the others.

_"Be careful, kid."_

_"So you're the rookie..."_

_"Just hope you don't die early."_

_"Wonder why David chose him to go with us?"_

_"Beats me."_

Were the comments given to him by his fellow operatives.

Kai knew there was nothing he could really say to them, for all his strength, he couldn't last one-on-one with any of them.

The rest of the trip was in silence.

* * *

It was a disaster!

30 minutes after arriving at the scene and already they were ambushed, they didn't even have enough time to scatter and proceed with the plan.

It was a war-zone, blood was scattered everywhere, bullets were fired, monsters were everywhere.

Saya was doing all she could to kill them while Hagi and the rest of the Red Shield members was keeping the monsters distracted while Saya takes the kill.

While the fight continued, Kai noticed someone hiding in a near by alley. When the figure notice him staring, the man ran away deeper into the alley.

"Hey!" Kai then proceeded to chase after him. The rest was to occupied with the chiropterans to notice Kai's disappearance.

* * *

Kai was running as fast as he can after the man who was apparently very fast.

"Stop!" He told him.

He apparently managed to catch him, but found out it was just some teen who was curious with all the noises.

"Please don't hurt me! I swear won't tell what I saw!" He begged Kai.

Kai let go of the teen's shirt, shaking his head in disappointment. Man, he was going to get it from David.

"Get out of here!"

The teen quickly scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could.

Seeing it useless to go back, he proceed with the mission and entered the church from the back door that led to the kitchen. After a while, he managed to find himself at the church's rooftop, it was empty, almost like a scene ripped out from a horror movie.

Or a video game, and Kai felt like he was about to face a boss fight.

The darkness of the sky was only complimented by the moon, shining brightly and unusually very red for some reason, went with the scenery well.

While he was busy looking at the moon, he failed to notice someone had sneaked up behind him.

Hearing a noise Kai turned around as quick as he can and pointed his gun.

Only to find nothing.

After turning back, he suddenly found his handgun tossed aside by an arm like blade.

Solomon Goldsmith.

Slashing his gun from his hands, Kai landed on his back.

"My, I was expecting to see Saya, but since you're here..." Solomon started to slowly walk to the red head.

To Kai the sight was horrific, the blood from his hand tainted the arm like blade from Solomon, and with the red colored moon at Solomon's back. It was a scene that was telling him that it was his time to die.

Then it made sense to him, Solomon was here, probably other Chevalier were with him, maybe even Diva as well. This was a trap.

There was nothing he could do, but hope for Saya to come rescue him.

Solomon raised his blade to strike Kai. All Kai could do was stare in horror.

He swung his blade at Kai's face.

The blade hit him.

Blood splattered all over the floor.

* * *

Saya and the others just finished fighting off all the chiropterans at the entrance, when they noticed Kai was missing.

"Where's Kai?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads.

She then felt a dangerous presence.

"...Diva's here."

The statement put everyone on guard. The best option was to order a retreat, they were not ready to face Diva yet, but Kai was still missing.

Just then they heard a scream coming from inside the church, it sounded like...

"Kai!"

* * *

**Alright this might be the first and final author's note.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Blood+.**

**This was purely made for enjoyment. **

**Alright first I'd like to apologize, this was meant to be a one-shot, but then I figured it would take a whole lot longer, especially since I am now working on two Blood+ fanfics. So I decided to upload this.**

**For all you worried that this fic, or the rest of my fics, will go dead, don't. I've been in fanfiction for as long as I can remember, so I won't be quitting any time soon.**

**And I apologize for this fact, but this story does not exactly follow the cannon(obviously!). I will also try to explain Kai's past(don't look at me wrong, he's not going to be some sort of child soldier.), it is not cannon, just purely from my imagination.**

**Going to work on the next chapter of "Chevalier Harem" now.**

**P.S. If I take too long in uploading this fic, please PM me, I log in fanfiction everyday!**

**If you have any suggestions or complains/corrections, please don't hesitate to tell me, either through Private Messaging or Review.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Kudos to Ayyarin and Najee!**


	2. Romantic Trip to Spain

**You know what? Scratch the last author's note on the Prologue. Gonna make more**.

* * *

Blood splattered all over the floor.

All the boy could see for the time being was red.

It took some time for realization to set in. When it did, unimaginable pain surrounded the boy's face. All he could do was scream in pain.

Scream as hard as he could.

In the middle of the boy's face was a wound in a diagonal shape just between his eyes. The cut was deep, it was obvious, that wound would leave a scar.

Thankfully the blade did not breach the boy's skull.

That boy's name was Kai Miyagusuku.

* * *

**6 years later.**

**CIA operative Tony Redgrave.**

They told me I was in an accident.

That I needed to talk to someone.

You'd never guess who I needed to talk to... the President of the United States.

Don't believe me?

Ask my "partner," although she'd probably give you the silent treatment as well. A cute redhead, a bit shorter than me, a real nice girl.

"We've only met for less than five minutes, and already you're giving me the silent treatment." I encourage her to talk. Come on, I've been trying to get her to talk ever since we've met...which was five minutes ago.

She doesn't even spare me a glance.

Bitch.

"Hey, you haven't even told me your name..." I try to start a conversation again.

No bite?

"Don't bother talking to her cowboy..." The guy, probably another agent, driving the car tells me. The guy, Spanish by the looks of him, sat next to him nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Ms. Anderson isn't someone you want to take likely." The Spanish guy told me. "...she'll suck out your soul." He joked. Both of the guys in front of me laughed. Couldn't help but join them.

Apparently "Ms. Anderson" didn't like that. It was enough to let her turn around and glare at us.

Scary.

"Focus on the mission." She ordered us sharply, turning her head back to the window.

Really scary.

Wait did she just talk?

"Did you just talk?" I tell her, leaning in closer. She ignores me.

Silent treatment again, huh?

I sighed, this was going to be a long trip, might as well take a short nap.

* * *

_"You're still alive?!"_

_The man in the black tuxedo laughs at me. There was some figure, I couldn't make out who, laying beside me covered in blood. We were both standing in a construction sight near some sort of church. Where was this place? Am I dreaming?_

_Paris. My thought tells me._

_For some reason something got me mad at the guy. Aiming my gun for him...wait, this is an M1911, I don't use this type, no choice...aiming the gun in my hand at him I pulled the trigger._

_But missed._

_Something more dangerous was hit instead._

* * *

I woke up. Not really minding the weird dream I just had.

It's just a dream I tell myself.

Looking around seeing we're still a long way from out objective, a village in the woods in Spain. I decided to review what I had.

My equipment was only consisting of a handgun, it didn't have a name, it was personally made for me from a friend of mine, and knife hidden under my jacket. My clothes were a brown fur jacket, and my missions clothes, which had a lot of holsters in them, were in the color blue.

My partner, the only thing I know about her name is that she's is Ms. Anderson, probably not married.

As if anyone would have the balls to marry someone like her, even though she's hot. What was the term in Japanese anime made for people like her? Tsundere?

Her clothes were just like mine, only red in color, with a lot of holster in them. She didn't have a jacket, and I could see her equipment well, an Beratta handgun, with laser-sight attached for improved accuracy, and a knife.

Our mission is to find the President's missing daughter, Ashley Graham, who was kidnapped three weeks ago.

Someone who looked like her was reported to be in a village in Spain.

Now I know why we where sent here.

I was a rookie and this was my first mission, and my partner was someone I barely knew.

The U.S. didn't believe the reporting at all. Who could blame them? The President's daughter was missing and was suddenly found in Spain, most probably kidnapped by villagers, who have probably no experience, not to mention funds, to pull off a stunt like that.

I shrugged it off and expected a false alarm and an easy mission and just waited.

"Hey, American." The driver said.

"Hm?" I turn my head from the window to him.

"We're almost there." I nodded in response.

Five minutes later we arrived at the walkway there. The village wasn't far off and it was in the woods being separated from bridges to bridges and rivers, so this was as far as the car could take us.

We would have to walk around and ask questions.

I got off the car and looked around. The place was qualified to be a horror movie worthy of putting Silent Hill to shame.

"You guys aren't coming with us?" I ask them.

"Nah, we'll stay here and..." He paused to think. "...guard the perimeter."

Coward.

"It doesn't matter, let's go."

It looks like Little-Miss-Red-Head decided to talk again, or is it bark orders?

Bitch.

She just started walking off not even bothering to wait for me. I try to walk after her.

"Oh and American."

I turn around to see the Spanish guy talking to me.

"Be careful, amigo, wouldn't want you to get another scar." The guys just had to point out the huge diagonal scar on my face.

Though for pointers it does make me look cool and intimidating.

"Gee, Thanks."

I walk off, eager to catch up to Anderson.

What could possibly go wrong?

We walk up the first house, a two story one, it looked like this one was separated from the village.

The door was open and I helped myself in. I saw Anderson talking to a local.

"Excuse me,"

She has manners?!

"...have you seen this girl by any chance."

The guy spoke out some Spanish and turned back the fire place. He looked kind of odd, very pale skin.

"Doesn't look like he knows anything. Let's go." I tell Anderson. She turned around and gave me a nod and started walking to the door.

Just then I saw the local pick up the axe and swung it at me.

I dodged by rolling on the floor to the right and took out my gun.

"Freeze!"

Anderson turned around and took out her gun as well.

"I said stop!"

The man only continued walking towards me.

He was about to attack me again when I heard a gunshot.

The man was hit on the head.

I turned to see Anderson staring stoically at the corpse.

"You didn't have to shoot him!" I scold her, surprised at her actions. "Didn't the mission say low-profile actions only?!"

"He was attacking us, good enough reason to bring him down."

I was about to argue further when the body dissolved into the ground.

"What the hell?!" I scream out surprised. It seems that Anderson was a bit surprised as well, though she didn't show it much.

She eventually snapped out of it and turned to me.

"You know with your hesitance to shoot, it's hard to believe the report about you." She said stoically putting her arms on her hips.

Report?

"Report? What report?"

She gives me a stone-cold glare.

Scary.

"About you killing a chevalier."

"A what?" I ask her.

"It seems you really don't remember." She starts. I wait for her to continue.

"Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?" She asks me, not minding the gooey strange substance that was on the floor.

"I woke up in a hospital." I tell her.

"...I see."

"I don't need you to tell me about my past life, I already know."

My name is Tony Redgrave, born in Washington DC, both my parents, Dan & Helena Redgrave, were in Secret Service and were killed in action. I was orphaned by the age of seven. During one of my missions I was injured with a wound to my head causing this scar and the force of an explosion carried me to a wall were I hit my head and developed Post Traumatic Amnesia.

I was a U.S. Navy Seal before I became part of the CIA Clandestine Service Division.

At least that's what they told me.

I hope it's true.

But I've never heard of a "Chevalier" or whatever she said.

Before I could question her further a truck that was parked near the house suddenly started and I could only hear an explosion.

We looked out the window to see the our companions who were "guarding the perimeter" suddenly backing the car away with the truck going after them.

Anderson tries to open the door but it seemed to be barricaded from the other side.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**Sorry for ending it here.**

**I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure I did a good job with the grammar, cutting from sentence to sentence and line from line.**

**I'm really tired, and it's almost midnight right now.**

**Hope you guys review!**

**Ms. Anderson - Ayyarin(Creator)**

**Tony Redgrave - Borrowed name from "Rise from the Past."**

**So if this chapter was hard to understand, tell me on the reviews, I'll try to remake it.**


	3. Chapter One: The Search Begins!

**Sorry about the last chapter, I know it was confusing. I'll try to make it more understandable here.**

**If you're wondering, I got the idea for this from Resident Evil.**

* * *

In Spain, a car was driving down a road in a fog-covered forest.

There were four people in it. To the civilians they looked very suspicious, mostly because they were carrying weapons with them. The driver who was American and the man that was seated beside him who was Spanish, but the real kicker was the two that sat behind them.

A man in a brown jacket covering his blue military outfit. He had red hair and sienna eyes. He was equipped with a knife inside a holster on his left shoulder, and a handgun, who was specifically made for tactical encounters, in the holster on his pants on his right leg. He had a diagonal scar between his eyes running down from above his right eye down to his left cheek.

Tony Redgrave.

Age: 24.

Government Agent.

A woman with red hair and green eyes who sat beside him. She was wearing a white polo shirt covering her red long-sleeve. She was equipped with a knife that was clearly visible in the knife-holster hanging on her belt, so was her handgun, a Barretta, that was also hanging on her belt. Her hair was tied down to a long ponytail. A very young and beautiful woman.

Aileen Anderson.

Age: 22.

Government Agent.

They were sent on a mission to rescue the President's daughter, Ashley Graham.

The male redhead was trying to start a conversation with the female one, but was sadly ignored.

"...Ms. Anderson isn't someone you want to take likely," The Spanish man said."...she'll suck out your soul." He joked. The three laughed, only the woman didn't.

"Focus on the mission." She glared at them and turned her gaze back to the window.

Apparently, she didn't like the joke.

_13 minutes later..._

"What the hell is going on here?" Tony asked no one in particular. He was looking out the window with Aileen, his gun held in his hand just above his shoulder.

Behind them was a gooey pile of red tissue.

A corpse.

"You got any ideas?" Aileen asked Tony, she was still trying to open the door.

Tony gave her a smile.

"Just one." He climbed the stairs with gun in hand, all the while preparing his body for the sudden challenge.

Looking out the window, he could see some of the villagers that were barricading the door. This was the perfect spot to surprise them.

Unexpectedly, instead of shooting them, he did something no normal man would by any circumstances.

Jumped right out of the window from the second floor.

Making a roll when he landed, he quickly turned around to shoot them. When they died, they turned into the same as the first villager.

A rotten mess.

After Tony killed them, the door opened to see Aileen standing there still looking at him stoically as ever.

"What? Impressed?" Tony asked her.

"By such a stupid move..." Aileen paused."...yes."

"Hm, still giving me-, wait, what? Did you just say yes?" Tony asked. He never really expected a compliment from her.

She only continued trying to walk down the path to the village.

"Oh..." She looked back to Tony."The name's Aileen, by the way."

"Irene?"

The phrase was very familiar.

"No, Aileen." She said never betraying her personality. She then continued to walk down the road leading to the village.

* * *

Somewhere near the village in a port...

A beautiful woman in a red jacket was talking to a communicator. She was accompanied by a quite a few strange looking people.

A man who had his hair tied into a ponytail and he was stoic and wore a tuxedo. He had some sort of coffin-like case hanging at his back.

And a child with brown hair who looked about 12 years old also wearing a tuxedo. He had a very innocent, but concerned appearance.

And a woman with pale blond hair and green eyes who was also wearing a black military outfit. Her huge sword at hand. She looked very serious.

Another man who looked about in his teens. He had blue hair and had a his bang covering his left eye. His scythe-like weapon was leaning near the boat they were in.

There was also a man with brown hair. Both his weapons was in each of his hand.

Strangely enough, there was also a little girl with purple hair, she looked about five years old, who had a huge axe resting beside her shoulder.

"Are you sure he's here?" She asked the device."We've been looking for him for six years, and we still haven't found him."

"Yes, he's definitely there, Saya." The man talking through the device said. "We've heard he's been sent here to rescue the President's daughter."

"Thanks, Lewis. Is David at his position yet?" She asked.

"No, but he's about to get there. Don't know why he insisted on going alone, man." The man said through the communicator, his accent was also there.

"Hope you guys find him. It's still surprising on how he killed Amshel Goldsmith." He said before Saya finally turned off the gadget.

Saya was surprised as well. Remembering how injured Kai was when they found him and the remains of Amshel. Irene who came to rescue him was knocked out. Kai was leaning on a wall in a seating position, the front of his head bleeding from the wound Solomon gave him, and the back of his head was bleeding because the he was knocked to a wall hitting his head hard. They were told he had some brain damage from the explosion.

At first they thought Irene was the one who killed Amshel, but she told them that she was knocked out when she took a blow for Kai.

That meant Kai was the one who killed him.

They went to the infirmary were he was being treated to congratulate him. But when they went there, he was missing. Video tape showed that some of the Red Shield members, who was actually working for the CIA, took him to the roof and escaped in the chopper.

"Alright, guys..." She turned to her chevaliers."...let's find Kai!"

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

In a huge castle near the village...

A beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes was sitting in the throne. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was tied down by a blue ribbon. Her face was twisted into a smirk.

She was also accompanied by her remaining chevaliers.

"Kai, soon you will be mine!"

* * *

**Now was that interesting or what?**

**If you want to see what Aileen looks like, it should be at the photo for this fic.**

**Looks like Kai's in huge trouble.**

**But I don't care, it's hilarious watching him being uncomfortable with so many women after him.**

**Saya is looking for him.**

**Diva wants him.**

**Irene misses him.**

**And Aileen seems to also have developed an interest of him.**

**Sorry, to all you Amshel fans out there. Always wanted to know what would happen it he killed the big bad himself.**

**David is also in a separate area to find his "unofficial" son.**

**The plot thickens!**


	4. Chapter Two: All out of luck

**Sorry about confusing you guys, but the story should be understandable.**

* * *

The sound of the chopper filled the air as a blond-haired man who sat by the ledge of it was talking to his friend through the headphones.

"Lewis, are Saya and the others in position yet?" He asked. The man was armed to the bone, a silenced sniper rifle at his back, an M1911 that also held a silencer, and a knife. His face was covered with paint, and he was wearing a red beret. His outfit looked like he was an army veteran.

A very scary man.

_"Not yet, I haven't contacted them yet."_ Lewis spoke through the headphones.

"I see, tell them I went in first." The man said as he prepared his rifle.

_"Why did you go alone anyways, man?"_

"I was in the special forces once, sneaking operations were our specialty." He told his friend. "Have you told them about the villagers yet?

_"No, they'll find out soon enough."_

"It's better to tell them now." He advised. The man then looked down to see he arrived in position, and used the rope to swing out of the chopper. "By the way, I'm in position."

_"Copy that, I'll contact the others, be careful, David, Lewis out."_

David quickly scanned the area as the chopper evacuated. He then continued along the path sticking to the sideway following the road instead of actually walking on the road.

_A few minutes later..._

David finally got to the village and infiltrated it.

His objective was actually quite different from Saya's. To stop Diva from corrupting the villagers any further. He already knew that they were people who were brainwashed into serving Diva, because they thought she was a goddess. Retrieving Kai was his second, but an important, objective. And if he could, he would also try to assist him in rescuing the President's missing daughter.

He saw an open window into one of the houses and sneaked in. Once in, he stuck to the wall to avoid being seen. He passed through the hallways and took a peek out the window, all the villagers seemed to be busy with work. They didn't look human anymore, as their bodies looked like corpses walking, completely pale without skin color.

A villager was about to walk in the house he was in. David quickly hid in behind the kitchen. As the villager entered the room, David quickly surprised him and took out his knife to stab the man before he could make a sound.

The man turned into a rotten mess after dieing.

A bloody red-goo.

Just then he heard a few gunshots. He crouched and looked out the window again. He could see two people shooting the villagers and could hear a few voices from them, one male the other female.

_"How many are these freaks?!"_

_"Just keep shooting! Come on, we'll hide in that house!"_

David saw make a run for the other house across the one he was hiding in. He could notice the villagers were having a hard time trying to open the door. Looks like they barricaded it with a desk.

He had a good look at the two before they hid. It was definitely Kai, the other he did not recognize. He went out the back door and looked around. He saw a church bell tower about quite some distance from where he was. He had an idea, quickly making his way to it.

* * *

"You think those two will be safe?" Tony asked his partner. The two had their guns by held above their shoulders ready for action.

"They're trained agents, they'll be fine." She reassured him."...hopefully."

"You really think the President's daughter is here?"

"Don't know, but the general was the one who gave the info." She told him looking for any signs of danger. Someone must have heard Tony's gunshots.

"Which general." He remembered there were only a few people who were generals in the US. He only met one of them.

"General James Ironside."

"Wait, did you say Ironside?" He stopped. Ironside was one of the people he took orders from. And the only general of the US he's ever met.

Aileen nodded her head. She also took orders from the same general. Ironside was the man who told her about the Cheropterans and briefed her about Tony. Although, her and Tony have never met until now.

_A few minutes later..._

They arrived at the village.

"Wait." She ordered. She grabbed his arm and hid themselves behind a tree. She took out her sunglasses, which was also a GPS, a scanner, a binocular, and a communicator. She scanned the area with it. Tony did the same with his sunglasses.

They spotted the villagers busy with work. The work they were doing made no sense at all, they were just doing the same thing over and over again. One villager was carrying a cart and was pushing it in circles around the fire that was in the middle of the village.

Wait, fire?

They took a closer look at the middle of the stake that was burning.

"...Isn't that the Spaniard that was with us, Aileen?!" Tony gasped.

"Shh, keep it down." She warned him."There's nothing we can do for him." She said, not even fazed at the fact that their escort died brutally. Tony did not know much about his partner, only that they were not close enough to trust each other, he wasn't even sure if they were friends.

"Alright let's sneak through." Tony suggested. Aileen did not respond, but nodded her head. They were hiding behind a house and looking at the center. Tony could not take his eyes of the dead body of their escort.

Poor bastard.

Not a second longer, they were spotted by a villager who then yelled to inform the entire town. They were speaking in Spanish it was hard to understand them, if they could even guess what they were saying.

"Shit! We're spotted!" Tony stated the obvious.

"Open fire!" Aileen ordered drawing her gun to proceed engaging the enemy. So much for low-profile infiltration they planned earlier.

It was pretty hard shooting villagers while trusting someone you just met to guard your back. Both of them felt like this, but had no choice seeing as they were widely outnumbered. They kept shooting. One by one the villagers went down, but they numbers seem to be rising instead of dropping.

They also didn't go down even after a clean shot. What are these things?

"How many are these freaks?!" Tony yelled. He was running low on ammo.

"Just keep shooting!" Aileen looked around and spotted a place to hide."Come on, we'll hide in that house!"

The both of them made a run for it while shooting. Once inside, Aileen slammed the door shut and Tony barricaded the door by pushing the cabinet that was beside it.

After a few seconds, they were thinking hard for a plan to escape when they heard the window crash upstairs. And the window on the wall being broken by another villager.

"These guys are persistent!" Tony said as he reloaded his gun. He shot the villager that in entered through the window by the leg and then kicked him.

Aileen went up to the second floor and saw another villager who got through the window with the use of a ladder. She shot him in his right arm, grabbed his left one and twisted to get him on her back then throw him to the floor, and shot him again.

"There's to many of them!" Tony said when he got up to the second floor of house."This way!" He pointed to the window. Aileen didn't like what he was planning.

Tony jumped out the window breaking the glass and rolled to lessen the impact when he hit the floor.

"Come on!" He signaled.

Aileen hesitated. She was never trained to break a fall this high. Tony saw this hesitation and decided that the action next would be best.

"Just jump, I'll catch you!"

Aileen didn't respond. She could hear the villager climbing the stairs. Deciding this was no time to hesitate, she jumped. She did not listen to Tony and tried to do a roll and winded up twisting her leg.

She didn't allow herself to scream in pain. She knew she was stronger than this. She decided to suck it and run.

Only to trip and fall.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Tony asked running to his partner. All the while shooting the mob that was coming at them.

"Argh! No time for this!" Tony picked her up bridal style and proceeded to high-tail it.

Aileen blushed a bit at the sudden action. But she knew complaining would only slow them down, so she decided to shoot the mob going after them while Tony made a run for it.

She shot the villager in the front of the group in the leg causing him to trip and the rest of the group also tripped because of the body their foot ran into.

Just then ran into a fence, there was no way they could both get through.

"Just go, Redgrave, I'll be fine." Aileen ordered him.

"Like hell you'll be!" Tony decided to hold his ground thinking for another way to escape. The mob was closing in and they were surrounded. There was no way to escape, the only way was for Tony to leave Aileen behind and climb the fence.

"Just go Tony!" Aileen yelled, this time she used his first name. She was concerned about the mission, she knew she would leave Tony behind if he was the one who was injured.

"Goddammit! I won't leave you behind!"

She looked him in the eyes.

"Why?" Her voice soft. For once she looked like a defenseless woman. She just broke her stoic persona. Hard to blame her. After all, she knew all CIA agents were trained to focus on the objective even if it meant killing their own partners.

"Just shut up! I'm thinking!" He yelled breaking the eye contact, hoping for a miracle.

They all heard a bell toll, and every villager turned their head towards the church. They all started to walk away in the direction of the church.

"Queen Diva." One villager said, his face devoid of emotion.

"Hey, where's everyone going, bingo night?" Tony asked, not really expecting an answer. He was still holding Aileen in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry for keeping it short.**

**Hope this chapter wasn't bad. If you have any complains feel free to state them, and I'll try to fix the problem.**


	5. Chapter Three: Diva

**Thank you for reading.**

**I just though I should tell you guys, Tony's amnesia is permanent. Permanent as in he won't be able to remember his past life at all, just vivid images and familiar names. The story will explain why soon enough. It makes things more interesting.**

* * *

Diva kept a bored face as she sat on her throne. She was in a castle somewhere near the village that was hidden quite nicely.

She stood up and began talking to James. Her white and blue dress fitting her nicely.

"When will he be here?" She asked bored. She was a bit tired of waiting for Kai. James told her that he couldn't remember anything, which should make convincing him to turn into a chevalier a bit easier.

"I am afraid it might take a while, my lady." James responded. "What should we do with the President's daughter?" He asked. After all, he was the one who lowered the agents protecting her and got Solomon to go in, all Solomon had to do was use his charms on her to lead her away from the security.

"Well, I want to see him now!" She complained like a child. Her chevaliers knew that her wish should not be denied, or else she'll go into a tantrum destroying anything in her way.

Solomon stepped in.

"Very well, shall I take you to him?"

Diva beamed.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Does your leg still hurt?"

"No, I'm okay."

The two searched around the ghost town of a village, looking for whereabouts of Ashley Graham. All they managed to find was a note that was pinned at the bulletin board.

* * *

**ATTENTION ALL VILLAGERS****!**

_Please take note that the area to the chief's house is filled with mines that sense with red lasers._

_If you trigger one of them, the entire area could explode!_

_I know it seems harsh, but this is to protect the prisoner we hold._

_This order was given to us by one of the goddess' servant__._

_Your's truly - the Chief_

* * *

"Why is it written in English?" Tony asked his partner, still having his gun at hand, ready for any action.

"That's what you ask?" Aileen responded. "We should be more worried about this chief, and this goddess' servant they mentioned."

"Think we should head there?" Tony looked at the road the seemed to lead to a huge house in the mountains.

Aileen stared at the same route.

"Yes, but be careful, they said it was filled with mines." She warned. "But it should be easy to spot them due to the type of tracker the mines use."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tony asked. "Let's go."

Aileen nodded in response. Before they started Aileen stopped walking.

"What's the matter?" Tony asked, wondering what made his partner stop.

"I think it may be best if I stayed and looked around for clues, just in case you don't find Ms. Graham there." She stated crossing her arms.

Tony didn't really want to agree, especially that she just injured her foot from that fall. What if something happens to her?

"But you leg..."

She glared at him. "I told you it's fine. Besides it was just a sprain, nothing to worry about."

Tony was hesitant at the plan, but nodded his head.

"Alright, but if anything happens, contact me, got it?" He gave her a stern glare of his own.

Aileen was not really intimated, in fact, it looked more like he was concerned for her well being. She nodded.

Tony went his way, and Aileen stayed to look for more clues. They were constantly informing each other using their high-tech sunglasses. Tony felt like he was in a spy movie. Which was ironic, considering he worked for the CIA.

* * *

Saya and the others were still trying to get to the village. They were still at the port. She was accompanied by Hagi, Riku, Irene, Mosses, Karmen, and Lulu. They were all looking for Kai. They still had no idea of the villagers, so they tried to keep a low profile by hiding their weapons.

"Were almost there." Saya stated. She was eager to finally find her elder brother after six long years. The others who met him felt the same, even Karmen, who thought he should at least thank him for saving them.

They kept walking eager to see what they'd find.

A few minutes later they finally arrived at the village, seeing it's size, Saya ordered them to split up and look for clues.

* * *

Tony was walking around dodging mines and shooting villagers who got in the way. With these obstacles, it would take him at least half an hour to get to his destination.

An hour later he finally got to the chief's house, it took an hour because he had to take the necessary precautions. Opening the back door, he took a look around and saw he was in the kitchen.

It was weird, the "chief's house" looked more like a passageway leading from two entrances, the back door led back to the village, and the front door which he didn't know where it led to.

He went to the second floor and checked the doors. This place was empty. Before he went back to the first floor, he heard a singing voice coming in from somewhere in the floor he was in. Following the voice, it soon led him to a decorated, expensive door.

He opened it slowly gun at hand.

"Oh, hello there!" A voice greeted him. Tony almost jumped in fear as he turned around to aim his gun at the source of the voice.

Only to see a pretty teenage girl who was wearing a white, blue dress. She had unusually bright blue eyes, and she was smiling at him.

She took a step closer to him.

"Stop, right there!" Tony threatened pointing his gun at her. "Are you one of those things?" He asked careful to see if she was hostile.

"I'm insulted!" She said in mock anger. "I'm clearly more beautiful than those ugly things!"

Tony put his gun down, but did not holster it. She didn't look like a threat. Even if she was, he was pretty sure he could handle a little girl.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" He asked her, stepping closer. This action made the strange woman smile.

"My name is Diva, I don't know how I got here..." She started. "I remember sleeping at my house, and then I woke up here, I've been here for five days already."

"...I see." Tony took it in. He didn't know whether to believe her or not, but regardless he couldn't leave her here. "Alright, stick close, were going back to the village to meet up with my partner, then you'll tell us everything you know, got it?"

Diva nodded.

"But those things might ruin my dress!" She pointed to what she was wearing.

"...your dress?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! My dress! They might make it dirty!"

Tony chuckled. "Don't worry miss, I'll protect you... and your dress."

This statement practically made Diva happy.

"Though no promises on the dress."

"Meanie."

* * *

Aileen was walking around inside a store when she saw a strange looking door that lead to the basement Curious, but on her guard, she entered the place.

What she saw was practically a gun storage. She looked around the types of weapons. Why would a small village like this carry so many guns? These weapons looked like they were state of the art, there were even explosives. She didn't now how they get their hands on that. What kind of village had zombies for villagers and guns stored?

She looked around even more and saw a huge chest that had the radioactive sign on it.

Opening it she gasped.

"Tony, come in, Tony!"

And image of Tony suddenly appeared on her glasses.

_"What? Did you find info?"_

"No, I found something worse. You are not going to like this!"

_"What is it?"_

"A mini-nuke."

_"What?!"_

"You heard me."

_"Something as powerful as that! How many?"_

"Just one, though it looked like this case was built for three mini-nukes, two are missing."

_"I see, then this mission just got a whole lot worser. Let's regroup and call for backup!"_

"Understood, I'll wait for you here."

_"Oh, and I found a girl over here."_

"The President's daughter?"

_"No, she said her name was Diva, we can question her when I get back."_

_"Hey! Who are you talking to?"_ An unfamiliar feminine voice was heard by Aileen through her sunglasses.

_"Hey what are you doing? Hands off the glasses!"_

A few seconds later she heard Tony sigh. _"This is distracting, Tony out!"_

She closed the lid and took a shotgun from the arsenal. She went outside to meet Tony. On the way, she heard someone talking.

"Hey, you stop!"

She turned to see a man wearing glasses. He had brown hair and was carrying two strange weapons. Was this another guard?

"Who are you?! What do you know?!" The man spat out. It was obvious this person had a short temper. But Aileen barely knew anything.

"I have no obligation to answer to you." She stated calmly.

"How arrogant!" The man shouted raising his weapons.

Aileen actually smirked and pointed her shotgun at him.

"Look who's talking."

* * *

**Sorry for ending it here guys. Please review.**

**There's going to be serious crap in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter Four: Reunion

**If any of this seem unrealistic to you, please be reminded that it is purely fictional...**

* * *

Tony walked with Diva behind him.

"Be careful, there might still be some explosive set around here, even though I disabled a lot of them." He warned her, holding his gun just above his shoulder, prepared for any action. He was still wearing his high-tech sunglasses.

Diva nodded in response.

She was doing quite an excellent job in playing the damsel in distress for someone who was more powerful than anything Tony ever faced.

On the way, he had to disable a few mines to proceed back to the village, it was no easy task, especially after running in to more villagers.

"So, Tony, do you have a special girl in your heart?" Diva asked as she leaned in closer to his back.

A few more sounds of gunfire coming from his handgun responded her answer.

"Kind of busy here!"

"So there's no one?"

A few more gunshots.

"Not answering that question!"

Diva looked away and pouted.

"It's mean to ignore a lady you know?"

More gunshots. Tony sighed as he shot the enemy.

"...God help me..."

* * *

"Look who's talking."

The two were staring at each other, making eye contact, never blinking, waiting for the other to make a move.

Just as Aileen was about to pull the trigger, a voice stopped them.

"Karmen!"

They both looked to the source of the voice, neither dropped down their guard. They both saw a woman who was dressed in red, she was accompanied by five people.

"Have you-" She paused when she saw Aileen. "Who's this?" She asked. She never pulled out her katana though.

"An enemy that's what!" Karmen yelled in response. Never putting down his weapons, or looking away from Aileen for that matter.

"Who are you?" Saya asked Aileen.

"I'm not talking until you put your weapons down."

Saya looked at Karmen with a serious face.

"Put your weapons down, Karmen."

Karmen could only grunt in response, but obeyed regardless.

"I'm going to ask again, who are you?"

Under no circumstances Aileen would have told them, but seeing as they weren't the same as the villagers.

"Aileen Anderson, that's my name, any information other than that is classified." She told with irritation in her voice.

"I see..." Saya then proceeded to tell why they were here. Telling her about Kai as well. She didn't want to trust her, but seeing as she was the only person on this village.

"You mean you're not from around here?" Aileen asked lowering the shotgun.

Saya nodded.

"And you're looking for this Kai person?"

"Yes he's our big brother..." A short boy with brown hair told her. "He has red hair, and has a huge scar on his face." He continued to explain. "Have you seen him? We were told he was here." He asked her, pleading for her to share whatever she knows to find his older brother.

"I know someone with red hair, and a scar running down his face...but his name wasn't Kai." She told them. Her only orders were to find the President's daughter nothing else. Strange, she talked like she knew Tony a lot, but in reality the only thing she knows about him is what she's been briefed, about the Cheropteran, Tony's amnesia, and him killing a Chevalier.

"So you're working with Red Shield, I've been briefed about the Cheropteran, but I never thought I'd meet a Queen here." She told them.

"So you've heard of me..." Saya said.

"Me and my partner are trying to find the President's daughter, maybe we can help each other out."

"What do you have in mind." Saya asked.

From behind Saya, Moses was putting his hand over Karmen's mouth, he was busy keeping him from making any more noise. Saya and Aileen and the rest were just ignoring them.

"I'm off to meet my partner, we'll form a plan once we regroup with him." Aileen told her.

Saya, seeing this was their only clue to Kai, nodded her head to agree.

* * *

Tony was having trouble moving, shooting, and talking to Diva all at the same time.

"Tony!"

Tony looked behind him.

"What?"

"There are more of those things behind us..." She pointed at the villagers heading their way.

Tony, seeing the incoming danger, grabbed Diva's hand and ran.

Diva blushed at the action. _'What is this feeling?' _She thought. She never blushed in her life before, so this was completely new to her. It made her feel...warm. It was comforting to know that someone was trying to protect her not because they were her Chevalier and it was their duty, not really having any real emotions for her if they were human, but he protected her because he wanted to. But to make her blush just by holding her hand?

At first it was only an interest in the boy, now she had no idea what she felt. She'll soon find out. She'll capture Kai and make him hers.

Tony let go of Diva's hand and reached into his pockets.

Needless to say, Diva felt disappointed at the action.

Tony took out what seemed to be a small explosive. He planted it in the tree near by, and grabbed Diva's hand again.

The mysterious feeling came back to Diva again.

When they were at a safe distance Tony detonated the bomb, making the tree fall on the villagers and blocking the road for any more of their reinforcements. Tony let go of her hand.

Diva was once again disappointed at the action. Now this was really starting to annoy her, what was with this ridiculous feeling that came coming back and again?

"Alright, there's the village." Tony stated, snapping Diva out of her thoughts.

When they arrived there, Tony finally met up with Aileen.

"Tony!"

"Aileen! Who are these guys?" Tony asked looking over to Saya.

Saya and the others widened their eyes in shock.

"Kai!" They all yelled.

Saya also noticed Diva standing behind him, and drew out her sword.

"Diva!"

Diva only smiled.

"Saya."

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger!**

**Review!**


End file.
